lipsyncbattleshortiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet The Funmans
''Meet The Funmans ''is a American-series that premiered on Nick Jr./Nickelodeon on September 17, 2014. The series officially premiered on October 8, 2014. The series moved to Disney Channel full time, from 2015 onward, after Nickelodeon cancelled the series in November 2014. The series received a TV-PG-13 rating as opposed to Season 1's - TV-G rating. The series ended with 105 episodes aired, 107 counting the bonus episodes. On June 8, 2019, Disney XD announced that reruns for the show will cease on July 26, 2019, at 9pm EST, and the show will be off the air until the series returns in 2020. Production on the 10-episode sixth season on Netflix began on June 21, 2019. On July 10, 2019, Netflix extended the order for 16 episodes bringing the total episode order to 26 episodes. On August 5, 2019, The creators confirmed the first 3-4 episodes of the season were already ready for airing, and confirmed a special screening of a season 6 episode on December 4, 2019, before the season debuts in June 2020, and confirmed season 6 would be a serelized plot involving a darker force of evil. Plot Nick Jr.Com: ''Meet The Funmans ''follows a supernatural series that follows the adventures between a 15-year old - Cam and his best friends Clarissa and Luke, when Cam finds a supernatural rock, he gains the abilities to time travel, travel to alternate dimensions, and becomes a wizard, but when threats lurk in every direction he has a strong bond with his friends to defeat the forces of evil and save the world, set in Los Angeles. Netflix.com Production In December 2011, The series was greenlit by Nick Jr and Nickelodeon for 20 episodes. Writing for the series began in January 2012. Writing ended in October 2012. The series began recording and animating in January 2013. The series finished production on September 18, 2013. On July 21, 2014, At Comic-Con the first trailer was released. On August 12, 2014, Nickelodeon announced the series would premiere on September 17, 2014. On September 17, 2014, The series premiere scored 3.92 million views and reviewed mixed views from parents, as more episodes released, Parents began to criticize Nickelodeon for airing the series and ratings dropped 1 million. On November 19, 2014, Nickelodeon cancelled the series after one season and stated one episode of the the series is slated to air on December 10, 2014 as the series finale. On December 13, 2014, Disney XD picked up the series for the remaining 4 episodes, slated to air in early 2015. On July 9, 2015, Due to the success of the 4 episodes, the series was renewed for a 28-episode second season, slated to premiere in fall 2015. On July 24, 2016, The series was renewed for a 27-episode third season to premiere in fall 2016. On October 12, 2016, Disney XD announced a 3-day television movie event to air in early 2017, The event aired from May 17-19, 2017, as a 3-part season finale movie event. On May 19, 2017, The series was renewed for a 18-episode fourth season, whiched premiere on July 10, 2017. On November 15, 2017, Disney XD confirmed the show's 100th episode had been completed. On December 6, 2017, Disney XD confirmed the 2-hour series finale episode has been complete will air sometime in 2018. On December 9, 2017, Disney XD renewed the show for a fifth and final season, which premiered on February 9, 2018, and consists of 20 episodes. On August 1, 2018, The series finale trailer was released. The series finale will air on September 18, 2018. On August 3, 2018, The creators stated two episodes of the series, BENZ0511, and BENZ0507, were not aired, and announced these 2 episodes will premiere as a 1-hour bonus episode (which will consist of a regular 30-minute episode followed by a 30-minute episode) to air unannounced in late 2018, The creators said it will air without warning due to it airing sometime after the series finale, as it is not the true series finale episode, the 2 episodes will air as a one-hour stand-alone special, sometime in November 2018. On October 19, 2018, Netflix picked up the series for 13 additional episodes, forming a sixth season to premiere on the streaming service in 2019. Seasons 1-5 will stream on December 25, 2018. On October 20, 2018, The day after the series' revival, this sparked controversy due to the show's closure, and 2-hour finale, the series is set to be a spin-off of the series, but with the same characters, making the 13-episode episodes to explain how Cam got his power's and what his life was like before. Netflix later announced the series will be a limited series. The series is officially titled ''The Funmans...Before The Super, ''and the series is scheduled to premiere on May 24, 2019, due to the success of the series, Netflix announced the series was revived for a 10-episode season, premiering in 2020, which will be set 4 years after the original series. Episodes Season 1 (2014-15) Season 2 (2015-16) Season 3 (2016-17) Season 4 (2017) Season 5 (2018) Unscheduled episodes Special (2018)